


Craving / Craved

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Takaba stalks Asami in one of his dance clubs, from each of their points of view.





	Craving / Craved

**Author's Note:**

> Two drabbles, written for a fanbook for sensei celebrating the end of the Naked Truth arc and her birthday. I named Asami's club Sin, because it seemed appropriate. I mention this because everyone thinks it's a typo for Sion. Written November 2008.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Craving

Music blared through the club so loudly his skin vibrated, making his hairs stand on end like thousands of small antennae. Every breeze from someone slipping by, every brush of someone's hair as they spun past him made him feel more aware, more alive, more in the present. All of it, the heat of the bodies, the flash of the strobing lights, they could have caused sensory overload but tonight his senses drank it all in. Sensory overload was something he'd been getting used to, craving it even, and he hadn't seen Asami in weeks.

Tonight he'd finally said fuck it and headed out to beard the lion in his den. He'd dressed in the clothing Asami had bought him in Hong Kong, a simple shirt and jeans. He'd gone to Asami's newest club and this time the doormen had known him. How could they not?

People had stared at him, a young man wearing not the latest fashions but whatever he pleased, and then evidently decided if he'd been allowed in then he was either more powerful than they or else he _was_ wearing the latest trend and they'd missed out. They'd flocked around him, wanting a piece of him, this mystery boy.

He let his body drink it in but it was like grape soda, a sugar high when what he really wanted was a rich and velvety red wine. Nothing here, even in excess, would satisfy him. The crowd parted as he suddenly shoved through in frustration, murmurs of respect running through it. This was how celebrity acted.

Fools, he thought. Blind fools, not seeing how diluted their lives were, seeing only surfaces, living only for that; yet so blind himself from his emotions that he ran into the one thing that would never step aside in the face of his anger.

"Looking for something?"

His senses filled with the perfume of cigarette smoke, clean linen, and scotch, the slight scratch of a tailored wool suit, and a deep voice that vibrated more than just his skin.

"I followed your scent here," he replied, a sarcastic reference he knew Asami would get. He took a step back so he wouldn't embarrass himself by rolling in the catnip that stood before him. 

Asami's gaze ran down his body, dark and potent, Akihito's hairs and cock standing at attention, little soldiers responding to their commander. His skin felt like it was under the summer sun, the heat penetrating deeper still but not where he needed it.

"More," Akihito demanded. He felt he had the right to these days.

Asami stepped close, overwhelming him, surrounding him, a smoky, invading tongue plunging into him, filling all his senses now, almost there.

"More," he heard in a hot whisper against his ear, finally touching him where he most needed it, the last piece falling into place. A mere brush of the large erection bound by the oh-so-proper business suit and he exploded in his jeans, trembling, collapsing but held in place by arms that would never let him fall. 

It wasn't that Asami had the right, though he did; it was that they both now knew that 'more' meant 'everything'. He relaxed, his craving sated for the moment, and he smiled secretly against the neck he loved to bury his face in as he was swept up and out into the night. 

 

~end~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Craved

Music hit him like a fist as he stepped in from the alley. Even the dark back halls were crowded in the hottest new spot in Tokyo with bodies trying to live up to his club's name, Sin. His guards pushed around him and forward, clearing a path through the detritus. Women and men and everything in between tried to rub up against him to gain his attention. They would have been disappointed, even insulted, to know his glances down only saw yen on their foreheads, all they meant to him.

Lights strobed over the dance floor, the scene upon it reminding him of writhing souls in a Bosch painting. It was like a single living mass, human arms and legs its tentacles searching for something to feed upon. It might turn most people's stomachs, but he merely found it amusing so long as it paid in cash.

But the amorphous creature seemed to have swallowed something it couldn't stomach, or rather something that had no desire to be eaten. As the mass flailed and died, split from within, its death throes revealing a creature of unparalleled beauty rising from the decay surrounding him. 

Asami's heart pounded, his mouth lifting in a smirk as he tried to contain laughter that arose from joy and pride at the sight before him, at what was his. Anger flowed from Akihito like a mantle as he stalked from the dance floor, and Asami placed himself squarely in his path.

Their collision was light but marked him deep inside. Any touch of Akihito's did these days, but this one shook him, knowing he'd been stalked not as Akihito used to, obsessed but hiding the reason why from himself, but rather demanding the attention that was his due. It was a clear acceptance of what was between them and Asami found it heady as the best champagne.

"Looking for something?" he asked casually, at odds with the excitement thrumming through him. 

"I followed your scent here." The reply dripped with sarcasm but heat shot through his veins at it, elation at the admission. Akihito had taken a step back, but his eyes were dark with need. Asami let his gaze move along the slim form, possessively drinking in the tension, the clothes he'd bought him, the bulge in the front of those tight jeans.

"More," Akihito demanded hoarsely.

Gods yes, more. More would never be enough. He could consume him and it wouldn't be enough, not if they spent all their time devouring each other for the rest of their lives. He stepped close and gave in, to Akihito and to himself, claiming the demanded mouth, taking in all he could short of biting. So close, but not enough. His lips moved down to Akihito's ear, biting between whispers. 

"More," he groaned, admitting his need, brushing his straining cock against Akihito's, the wool and denim no barrier between them. Akihito shuddered suddenly, grasping onto him tightly, coming from just the word and touch. Asami clamped down on his control, preventing his own orgasm so one of them would remain standing, holding his lover in place. Akihito would never again fall while he stood nearby, impotent. He smiled into the soft brown hair where no one could see him. Impotence was the least of his worries.

He bent and swept Akihito up into his arms, pleased that there was no struggle, his skin so sensitive that he felt the lips against his neck curl up in a smile, firing nerves that seemed connected straight to his groin. The car was close and it would do until they reached his apartment. 

Ah, more. Tonight he'd claim his reward yet again, knowing that these days his craving was returned, that it was no longer a one-sided game of hidden truths and self-deception. He was loved and he liked the feeling.

That was all he bothered to acknowledge, but he only had eyes for the boy in his arms as he swept out into the night.

 

~end~


End file.
